Pétunia Dursley : Instants de vie
by Regulus Sirius Black
Summary: Le premier volet de la trilogie des Dursley est un recueil d'une dizaine de courts OS racontant les moments importants de la vie de Pétunia Dursley. Comment Tunie est-elle devenue la Tante Pétunia ? Quelles raisons ont poussé Pétunia à haïr la magie et tout ce qui y a trait ?
1. Lily est bizarre

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici donc le premier drabble de ce recueil qui en comptera une dizaine, tout au plus.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lily est bizarre.

Cela fait un moment que Tunie s'en rend compte.

Ça a commencé avec cette partie de chat perché, il y a quelques jours. Tunie courait après Lily, comme d'habitude, elle allait l'attraper, et, brusquement, Lily s'était retrouvée dans le cerisier, incapable de dire comment elle était parvenue jusque là.

Ensuite, avant-hier, alors que Tunie et Lily jouaient dans la maison, Lily avait renversé un vase. Prises de panique, les deux fillettes avaient cherché un moyen de cacher leur bêtise, avant de s'apercevoir que le vase de porcelaine était comme neuf, posé sur le sol.

Et là, aujourd'hui, Lily demande à Tunie de sortir voir quelque chose. Elle ramasse une pâquerette dans l'herbe, la prend dans sa main et la fait voler doucement, au dessus de sa paume, les pétales s'ouvrant et se refermant sur la fleur.

Maintenant, Tunie en est sûre.

Lily est bizarre.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Laissez donc une review !**


	2. Lily est une sorcière

Lily est une sorcière.

C'est la dame au chapeau vert qui l'a dit.

Elle est venue, il y a quelques jours, elle a frappé à la porte de la maison, comme si de rien n'était, et elle leur a annoncé comme si c'était la chose la plus évident du monde.

Elle prétendait en être une, elle aussi.

La dame au chapeau vert a aussi dit que Lily continuerait à faire ces chose bizarres toute sa vie.

Dès ce jour, Papa et Maman n'ont pas cessé de s'intéresser à Lily. Si jolie, si intelligente, et en plus il fallait qu'elle soit une sorcière.

Tunie le voit bien, elle est en train de perdre sa soeur.

Elle partira bientôt, dans l'école ou la dame au chapeau vert est professeur.

Tunie ne verra plus Lily que pendant les vacances.

Quand elle reviendra, elle changera les crapauds en chauve-souris, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Parce que Tunie le sait; Lily est une sorcière.


	3. Lily le monstre !

\- Sale monstre ! Lily le monstre !

Les mots ont fusé, impardonnables. Parce que Lily peut faire ces choses et pas elle, Tunie est jalouse. Pour ne pas laisser transparaître cette jalousie, elle la transforme en peur, une peur qui mute peu à peu en haine.

Tunie le sait, cette haine blesse Lily. Mais elle n'y renonce pas pour autant.

Tunie déteste les sorciers. Et tout particulièrement ce garçon. Cet horrible garçon. Ce lui de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Rogue, qu'il s'appelle.

Les sorciers lui ont pris Lily. Sa Lily. La Lily insouciante, obéissante, dévouée à sa grande sœur Tunie.

Alors, cette haine qui bout en Tunie jaillit. Elle lui monte à la tête, et les mots fusent. Impardonnables. Les mots qui ont tué la Lily de Tunie pour la remplacer par une autre, plus grande, plus forte. Un peu moins Evans, un peu plus sorcière.

Et Lily devient alors ce monstre que Pétunia voit en elle. Plus le temps passe, et plus Pétunia la voit sous cet angle.

Bientôt, le monstre aura complètement remplacé la sœur.

Lily Evans la petite fille deviendra Lily Potter le monstre.


	4. Faire-part

Ce matin, dans la boîte aux lettres, les jeunes mariés Vernon et Pétunia Dursley ont reçu une lettre.

Une lettre très spéciale.

Un faire-part.

 _James Potter et Lily Evans sont heureux de vous annoncer leur mariage, qui aura lieu le 17 avril prochain._

À ce faire-part est joint une lettre.

 _Tunie, je t'en prie, viens à mon mariage._

 _Je sais que nous ne nous voyons plus depuis près de six ans, mais je n'ai pas oublié ma grande soeur Tunie, avec qui je riais, sur la balançoire._

 _Je suis enceinte d'un enfant, Pétunia._

 _Je suis enceinte d'un petit garçon dont je voudrais que tu sois la marraine._

 _Tunie, je t'en conjure, dépasse ta jalousie, et viens assister et participer au plus beau jour de ma vie._

 _Avec tout l'amour que j'ai jamais pu donner,_

 _Ta petite soeur,_

 _Lily_

 _PS : Je suis désolée de t'avoir envoyé un hibou, mais comme je ne connais pas ton adresse, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. J'espère qu'elle aura su te trouver._

Pétunia explique à Vernon qui est sa soeur, puis brûle la lettre et le faire-part.

Lily est morte dans le coeur de Pétunia Dursley.


	5. Faire-part 2

Une nouvelle lettre de Lily. Encore accompagnée d'un petit carton. Bleu, cette fois.

 _Harry est né !_

 _Il est arrivé le 31 juillet dernier dans nos vies pour n'en plus jamais sortir, et c'est avec joie que Sirius Black a accepté de devenir son parrain !_

 _Il pèse 3,35 kg pour 48 cm !_

Harry. C'est donc le nom qu'ils ont donné à l'enfant que Pétunia a refusé de parrainer.

Une nouvelle fois, une lettre accompagne le faire-part.

 _Tunie, je ne t'ai pas oubliée._

 _Tu persiste peut-être à croire que je t'ai abandonnée, mais c'est faux._

 _Je t'aime, Tunie, et j'aurais vraiment voulu que tu devienne la marraine de mon fils._

 _J'ai appris par Maman que tu étais mariée et que tu avais un jeune fils de l'âge de Harry. Félicitations !_

 _J'aurais tellement aimé être invitée..._

 _Il n'est pas trop tard pour se revoir, Tunie._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Lily_

 _PS : Je te donne l'adresse où tu pourras me joindre : 12, Square Grimmaurd, Londres._

Comme la fois précédente, Pétunia brûle la lettre et le faire-part, sans savoir qu'elle brise sa dernière chance de revoir sa soeur.


	6. 2 Novembre 1981

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Après une longue absence, j'ai enfin réussi à poster un nouveau chapitre à ce recueil. Ce chapitre est l'un des derniers du recueil.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le matin du 2 novembre 1981, alors que Pétunia Dursley était en train de donner à manger à son fils Dudley, elle entendit Vernon, son mari, l'appeler depuis la porte d'entrée de la maison. Devant la porte se trouve un enfant aux cheveux noir de jais, qui dort profondément dans un monceau de couvertures.

Pétunia le prend dans ses bras, et le bébé se réveille alors, découvrant des yeux vert émeraude.

Des yeux que Pétunia n'a pas vu depuis près de dix ans.

Elle repose immédiatement l'enfant, et découvre alors une enveloppe, cachée sous lui.

Une enveloppe qui lui est adressée, à elle, Pétunia Dursley. Une enveloppe qui contient une lettre entièrement rédigée à l'encre verte, d'une écriture que Pétunia a toujours voulu oublier.

* * *

 _À Mrs Pétunia Dursley, née Evans,_

 _J'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de votre soeur cadette Lily Potter, née Evans, dans la nuit du 31 Octobre au 1er Novembre  
_

 _Elle a été assassinée par un mage noir dans le but de protéger son enfant que voici._

 _Votre soeur a œuvré une puissante magie afin de faire bouclier et de protéger le jeune Harry Potter, qui est ainsi devenu le seul être connu à avoir déjoué le sortilège de la mort, réduisant alors le meurtrier de votre soeur à l'état de spectre._

 _La magie de Lily place Harry sous une protection magique inviolable tant qu'il pourra trouver refuge chez son plus proche parent, à savoir vous même._

 _Car le jeune enfant que vous avez sous les yeux est en danger de mort._

 _Lord Voldemort, l'assassin de votre soeur et de son mari, n'est pas mort. Je suis intimement persuadé que ce mage noir cherchera à renaître et à détruire le petit Harry Potter._

 _Je vous en conjure, hébergez le. Donnez lui un abri où il lui pourra se sentir aimé, accepté comme un fils. Faites-le pour votre soeur. Pour que Lily ne soit pas morte en vain._

* * *

Une larme coule sur la joue de Pétunia. Alors voilà le petit Harry, l'enfant dont elle aurait dû être la marraine

La cause de la mort de Lily.

Pétunia hait cet enfant de toute son âme, mais elle le prend dans ses bras et l'emmène dans la maison.

Pour Lily. Seulement pour elle. Pas pour ce vieux fou.

Il est étrange, pense-t-elle, que les seules lettres de sorciers qu'elle aie jamais conservées soient celles de cet homme.

Tunie le sait, cet homme est celui qui a ravi la Lily de son enfance pour la remplacer par la mère du petit Harry.

Et pour cela, Pétunia les hait tous les deux.

Elle les hait à jamais.


	7. Souviens-toi

**_Bonjour !_**

 ** _Voici l'ante-pénultième chapitre de cette fiction ! Je suis désolé de ne pas publier régulièrement, mais je vous promets que le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt._**

 ** _En attendant, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

\- Souviens-toi de ma dernière, Pétunia.

La voix a résonné dans tout le salon. Cette voix qu'elle connaît, pour avoir échangé avec celui à qui elle appartient à plusieurs reprises. Pétunia se laisse tomber sur sa chaise et plonge sa tête entre ses mains. Le garçon doit rester. Ni Vernon, ni Dudley, ni Harry ne comprennent ce qu'il se passe. Pétunia entend son mari, incrédule, lui demander des explications.

\- Ce... ce garçon doit rester ici, Vernon.

Pétunia insiste, et finit par convaincre son mari. Elle se retourne vers son neveu :

\- Tu vas rester dans ta chambre. Interdiction de quitter la maison. Et maintenant, va te coucher.

Le garçon proteste, pose des questions, mais Vernon insiste et il finit par obéir.

Pétunia est terrifiée. Son fils, victime des Détraqueurs, et maintenant, dans sa maison, la voix de l'homme qu'elle hait le plus au monde ?

Les époux Dursley mettent leur fils dans la voiture, et sur le chemin de l'hôpital, Pétunia ne cesse de se tourmenter l'esprit.

Que doit-elle faire ? Tout expliquer à Harry ? Lui dire qu'elle est en contact avec des sorciers, reçoit les nouvelles sorcières par l'intermédiaire d'un homme horrible qui était amoureux de sa soeur, lui dire qu'elle regrette profondément d'avoir négligé sa soeur pendant toutes ces années, lui dire que désormais elle sait que si Lily est morte, c'est parce que Tunie était jalouse d'elle ? Lui dire qu'elle aurait aimé être une marraine aimante, et une tante admirable, mais qu'elle n'a pas su reconnaître ses torts ?

Tout en réfléchissant, Pétunia parvient à cette conclusion. Il vaut mieux cacher la vérité à Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment mûr pour l'accepter. Quand tout sera fini, elle révèlera tout à son neveu.

Et alors, sans s'en rendre compte, Pétunia a adopté l'attitude même de cet homme qu'elle hait.

Mais au moins, Pétunia se souvient.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! Vous avez aimé ? Laissez donc un commentaire !**_


End file.
